1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to awareness of language ability, and more particularly to a method and mobile device for awareness of language ability.
2. Related Art
Statistics indicate that the number of elderly dementia patients over the world will exceed 35 million in 2010. Dementia is undoubtedly a severe social problem. Dementia is not incurable, and among the elderly dementia patients, about 10% can be cured; 35% suffer from vascular dementia caused by cerebral apoplexy, which can be inhibited or alleviated through therapy; and 55% suffer from deteriorating Alzheimer's disease, which can still be treated.
Symptoms of the dementia patients are not only reflected in forgetfulness, misidentification, emotional change, or getting lost, but also reflected in the ability of language expression and degree of community participation requiring interaction with others. Gulay Sezgin, chief physician of the Alzheimer's Disease Treatment Centre in Ankara, the capital of Turkey, pointed out that: “The elderly should keep contact with the outside world, so as to increase the brain excitation opportunity and prevent brain cells from stasis and aging.”
Since memory degrades, and the dementia patients often forget things done or words said, they will do some repeated actions or constantly repeat some sentences. The symptom of “repeating a same question, story, and statement” is also listed in evaluation items of a very early dementia screening scale (AD8).
The evaluation of dementia is largely dependent upon a scale, such as a Mini-Mental Status Examination (MMSE), and common questions include, for example, “What date is today?”, “Which year is this year?”, and “Which county and city are you in?”; or, the questions about number recognition, for example, a subject is asked to gradually read the numbers from 100 minus 7: 100, 93, 86, 79, 72 . . . . Regarding the evaluation of very early dementia, so-called key evaluation items of the very early dementia scale (AD8) exist, including 1.) repeated statement: a frequency of occurrence, a time point, a time length, and contents; 2.) soliloquy: a frequency of occurrence, a time point, and a time length; and 3.) having conversation with how many people: whether the people talk to the subject is becoming less and less; and all the above evaluation items can be known by analyzing records of daily conversation of the subject, and it is difficult to express the symptoms by evaluation using a simple scale.